Ready
by justxxwicked
Summary: Bella, a flight attendant, spends her flight to Italy thinking about her best friend's older brother. AH/ONESHOT


**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! :D**  
**Well, I had this idea back in October when I went to visit my cousins in New York. It was kind of random. But I started writing it and then...BAM...writer's block. That and the research was a bitch. :)**  
**I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!**

* * *

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen. Welcome on board Delta Airlines flight 8122 service from New York to Verona, Italy. Our flight time will be eleven hours and thirty minutes with a one hour and forty-five minute layover in Rome, Italy. We ask that you take to your seats and have your seatbelts securely fastened so we can have an on time departure. Thank you."

I watched as several people scurried around the cabin putting away their carry-on luggage in the overhead bins and hastily take their seats to fasten their seatbelts. I was silent for a few short beats before continuing the pre-takeoff speech I had repeated so many times.

"To fasten your seatbelt, place the flat metal end into the buckle. To release, lift the faceplate of the buckle. Tighten by pulling on the strap. Your seatbelt should be fastened low and tight across your hips.

All Delta Airline flights are non-smoking. There is no smoking in the aircraft, including the lavatories. The lavatories are equipped with smoke detectors. Tampering with, disabling, or destroying a lavatory smoke detector is prohibited."

I focused my gaze on two teenagers and raised a perfected sculpted eyebrow (courtesy of one of my best friends, Rosalie McCarty) at them as they snickered; already planning to break the "no smoking" rule.

"There are four exits in this cabin... two doors at the front of the cabin and two at the back. Again, there are two doors at the front of the cabin and two doors at the rear of the cabin. Please take a moment now to locate the exit nearest you, keeping in mind that the closest useable exit may be behind you."

Again I paused and watched as the passengers shifted in their seats to find the nearest emergency exit. I could hear my fellow flight attendant and friend Angela Cheney reciting the same speech in the cabin behind the curtain, separating the Business class and Economy class seating.

"The cabin is pressurized for your comfort and safety. In the unlikely event of a cabin depressurization, oxygen masks will appear overhead. Reach up and pull the mask closest to you, fully extending the plastic tubing. Place the mask over your nose and mouth, and slip the elastic strap over your head. Tighten by pulling on the ends. The bag does not need to inflate for oxygen to be flowing. If you are seated next to a small child or someone needing assistance, secure your own mask first, and then assist the child.

Your seat-bottom cushion serves as a flotation device. To use it, place your arms through the straps and hug the cushion to your chest."

At the mention of flotation devices, a girl's, sitting with what looked like her father, eyes widened as she quickly turned to the man next to her. I couldn't hear him, but I could assume that he was reassuring her that there wouldn't be a problem with the plane and they wouldn't need to use the devices. This wouldn't be the first time a passenger panicked at the thought of the aircraft going down.

"Now that we are cleared for takeoff, please fasten your seatbelt, secure your table, and put your seat backs in their full and upright position. At this time we also ask that all electronic devices be turned off. We thank you for your attention and we wish you a pleasant flight."

I took a deep breath before making one more round around the cabin to make sure seat belts were fastened and overhead bins were securely closed. I had never been a fan of public speaking; even after being a flight attendant for two years.

"Still get nervous, Bella?" I heard Angela ask as I took a seat at the front of the cabin and fastened my own seatbelt. I turned to face her and caught her smirking at me.

"Don't make fun. You get just as nervous as I do."

"Correction, Isabella. I _used_ to get just as nervous as you."

Angela and I had been friends since I had moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father, police Chief Charlie Swan. She was the only person in Forks High School who didn't demand information about myself my first day.

For that I was thankful.

I ignored Angela's light hearted teasing as I got as comfortable as I could in my slightly uncomfortable uniform. Our new Delta flight attendant uniforms, just recently put into place, consisted of a regal red wrap-dress with cinched waist. Our shoes were black with only a small heel. Even with a small heel on the shoe, I still managed to fall on my ass the first few weeks of training.

I had decided I wanted to be a flight attendant a few years after being flown back and forth from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks every summer. I had flown alone for the first time when I was six and the flight attendants were always so kind.

I know now that it is all and act and every single one of us can't wait until the wheels of each flight has touched down and we're alone in our hotel rooms.

Even thought flight from Phoenix to Forks wasn't much traveling, I knew I would love to travel to faraway lands, even if just a few states over. My thoughts were confirmed when I went to Italy for a senior trip my senior year of high school.

I don't think my decision to become a flight attendant was something neither of my parents was particularly excited about. They wanted me to become a lawyer or a teacher; something that required me to stay in the same place for a longer period of time. After a long discussion on how this was what I wanted they finally caved; stating they just "want me to be happy".

"I'm going to kill those little munchkins before this flight is over…" I heard Jessica murmur, breaking through my musings.

I couldn't help but giggle at another one of my fellow flight attendants. Flight attendants around the world could sympathize with her. There was always at least one difficult passenger on each flight, no matter how big or small the flight.

"Having some trouble with the passengers, Jess?" I teased, earning myself a glare as she buckled herself in her seat.

"Shut up 'Miss-Business-Class'" Jess snapped, "you only have one kid in your section, and she's too terrified to make any noise or cause any trouble."

Angela and I tried to hold our laughter in but the look of pure annoyance on Jessica's face was too hilarious. Jess was known for her short temper and we often questioned her choice of work.

"International men, duh," was her answer each and every time.

Angela and I smirked at each other as Jess pouted in her seat. We could feel the plane being pushed backwards, preparing for takeoff, so we leaned our backs against the seats and remained silent.

No flights had been delayed prior to our assigned time to takeoff so after a few minutes of taxiing down the runway, the aircraft was lifted into the air. I let my eyes wander about the plane and I could see most of the passengers in business class getting comfortable for the overseas flight. Some were reading books and magazines; others were talking to the person sitting next to them. The two teenagers from before had fallen asleep in just the half hour of waiting at the gate.

I had gotten used to the feeling of liftoff after many years of traveling back and forth from Phoenix to Forks and vice versa. I was able to sit in my sit and not have that "misplaced stomach" feeling.

For the next half hour, Jess, Angela, and I sat in our seats and quietly conversed with each other. Occasionally there would be a lull in the conversation and we would listen for any signs of the captain announcing we had reached our highest altitude.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. On behalf of myself and the rest of your flight crew, I want to welcome you aboard Delta Airlines flight 8122 service from New York to Verona, Italy. We are currently level at 33,000', our final cruising altitude today."

I could feel an all too familiar blush creep up my neck the second the captain's smooth voice came over the aircraft's intercom.

Edward Cullen.

He was my best friend Alice Cullen's older brother and we had first met my first Christmas in Forks my junior year of high school. He was back home for Christmas from flight school. Edward is six years my senior but after a few years of awkward meetings we became close friends.

"_Bella!"_

_I braced myself for my new overzealous friend's enthusiastic greeting. As soon as I opened the door to the Cullen home I could see Alice rushing toward me at full speed._

_After a hug that could put a pro wrestler to shame, I wished her an "almost Merry Christmas". I took a moment to look around the living room that Esme and Alice both had decorated for the holiday season. I could smell freshly baked cookies coming from the kitchen._

_Moments later, an apron-wearing Esme Cullen stepped out into the living room to embrace me. The strength completely opposite of Alice's._

"_Bella, dear. How are you?" Esme asked me._

"_I'm well, Esme, thank you. And you? It smells wonderful in here," I answered politely._

"_Oh thank you, dear. And I am doing quite well as well." She gave me a warm smile before letting us know she would be in the kitchen if we needed anything._

_I turned and looked at Alice who looked more excited than I had ever seen her._

"_What's up, Alice?"_

"_You get to meet my brother," she squealed, causing me to step back a bit._

_Ah yes. The older brother. Alice talked about him constantly and had shown me a few photos and there was no denying he was good looking. __Alice had told me that he was training to become a commercial airline pilot, it was a dream he had since he was little._

_I didn't understand why she was so excited about me meeting her older brother but I decided to humor her and go along with this excitement._

"_Well? When do I get to meet this older brother? I'm beginning to believe he doesn't really exist," I teased. Alice had talked about him so often, if it weren't for their parents, I would have believed that he imaginary._

"_Come on! He's in his room, you can meet him now," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me past the baby grand piano and towards the staircase._

_As soon as we reached the third floor, we turned a corner and faced a door to, what I assumed was, her brother's bedroom._

_As soon as we were facing the mahogany door, Alice began to bang on it with her tiny fist._

"_Open up Big Brother!" I wondered if this is what she always did when her brother was home. I could hear shuffling on the other side of the door and a muffled "coming, coming…"_

_Suddenly the door burst open and an irritated looking Edward stood glaring at his little sister. "Jesus Alice, you don't need to bang on the door-" he stopped short when his gaze landed on me._

_I had to remind myself to breathe when emerald green eyes locked with boring brown ones. Pictures did not do him justice. Standing in front of me was a god. With a sharp, angular jaw, a perfectly smooth looking face, and hair that had an unnatural color to it, there was no way he was human. He was too beautiful to be human. Too perfect. He was tall. He towered over Alice's 4'10" frame and my 5'4" frame. He was lean, but muscular._

_I could feel myself start to blush when I realized I had been staring for far too long. I silently thanked Alice when she finally began to speak._

"_Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Isabella Swan."_

"_The chief's daughter?" Edward questioned, his eyes widening._

"_Yup," Alice replied for me. I stopped myself from staring any longer by holding out my shaky, slightly clammy hand to shake his._

"_Isabella…Bella…you can call me Bella," I said awkwardly, the room beginning to feel a lot warmer as the blood continued to rush to my face._

"_Nice to meet you…Bella," the way my name sounded on his lips made me want to melt into a puddle on the floor right then and there._

_I cleared my throat and we both looked away from each other, avoiding each other's gazes. It wasn't helping that Alice was watching both of us like a tennis match with a grin that had me slightly terrified of what she could possibly be thinking. _

"_Well then, now that you both have been formally introduced, should we go down and keep Mom company until Dad gets home?" Alice finally interjected._

"_Yes, let's go," I said, a little too quickly._

_It took us two years to get over the initial awkwardness._

My thoughts of our green-eyed captain were interrupted my non-subtle giggling next to me. I turned my head to glare at Angela and Jessica, only to be laughed at more.

"We see you blushing over there," Angela said with a smirk, causing Jess to giggle more. They knew exactly who I was thinking about and there was no way I could convince them otherwise.

I ignored their giggling as I continued listening to Edward announce to the passengers that the seatbelt light was being turned off and they were now free to roam about the cabin.

Angela, Jess, and I all got the food carts ready to serves the eager passengers their lunch. I found airplane food to be quite disgusting, but on an eleven hour flight there isn't much to choose from. I finished serving the Business Class before Angela and Jess finished with coach as there are always less people in Business. There weren't many people on this flight so it didn't take long for each passenger to get their lunch. Afterwards, Jess, Angela, and I went around passing out extra blankets and pillows for any of the passengers that asked for one.

I kept an eye on the two teenagers and so far they didn't seem to be planning any rule breaking, but I wasn't taking any chances.

After setting up a movie that was appropriate for all passengers and making sure everything was in order, Jessica, Angela, and I took our seats again and prepared ourselves for the duration of the flight.

"So you guys ready for Italy?" Angela asked, a knowing smile on her face directed at me.

"Hell yes," Jessica exclaimed.

"Bella?"

"Of course I'm ready. Why wouldn't I be?" I said, turning my body towards Angela.

"I don't know," Angela shrugged. "Cold feet?" I couldn't help the unladylike snort that was released from my mouth.

"Definitely _not_ cold feet," I replied.

We remained quiet through most of the remaining time until we touched down in Paris. We read our own books and magazines and got up a few times to check on passengers. The passengers are our number priority to ensure the safety and comfort of each and every passenger…including the passengers who were complete assholes.

"Why are some men such dicks?" Jess quietly growled out as she sat down from her sixth time assisting one of the passengers in a span of three hours. "'My pillow is too hard'; 'my blanket is too small'. They're all the same damn size!" Jess paused to inhale deeply, calming herself down. "I hate being nice to those bastards."

"We all do, Jess, we all do," I said sympathetically. It was always difficult to be sickly sweet when we had passengers like that but we had to do it.

We were silent again and it wasn't too long after that were the seatbelt light turn back on signaling we were landing in Rome.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our descent to the Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport. Currently in Rome, the time is 1:15 am Central European Summer Time and the weather is 72 degrees Fahrenheit and it is partly cloudy. We have certainly enjoyed having you on board today, we hope to see you again real soon, and thanks again for flying Delta Airlines."

In the middle of Edward's announcement, Jess, Angela, and I had gotten up to get ready for our own speeches to the passengers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our descent/in preparation for landing, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate."

Twenty minutes later we were taxiing the runway in Rome and I could see all the passengers anxiously waiting to stand up and move around. After another ten minutes, the plane was at the gate and passengers were unbuckling their seatbelts and getting their carry-on luggage from the overhead bins.

Angela, Jess, and I all stood at the aircraft door, most of the passengers were coming back, but it was something we were supposed to do. Soon after, Edward and his co-pilot, Jacob Black, joined us at the door. They were both wearing their dark navy pilot uniforms, consisting of a jacket, dark navy slacks, and a black tie. Edward was holding his hat under his arm, rather than wearing it.

After the last passenger had stepped off the plane, Jessica, Angela and I dispersed throughout the cabins. Jacob stepped off the plane for a quick bathroom break. I didn't realize Edward was still on the plane until he spoke.

"Good Job, Ladies," he said with a nod of his head, staring straight at me, causing me to blush and avert my eyes.

"Thank you, Captain," Angela said with a smirk; knowing he'd rather we call him by his first name. He gave us a crooked smile before stepping off the plane himself.

"God, he's gorgeous," Jess commented. It shouldn't have bothered me that she said it, because she was right. But jealousy always consumed me. "Don't you think he's gorgeous Bella?" Jessica asked me, already knowing the answer and causing me to blush more, which resulted in Angela and Jessica laughing some more. I ignored their friendly teasing and went about tidying up the seats and aisles and folding blankets and putting them on top of the seats along with the seats. As I did this, I found my thoughts drifting back to thoughts of Edward.

"_Eddie!" I cringed at the high pitched squeal coming from across the park._

_Alice and I were in our junior year of college in Seattle. Alice was majoring in fashion design and I in communications. We had decided to have some lunch in the park, and since Edward was in town, we invited him to come. _

_We had been there no longer than fifteen minutes when we heard the squealing._

_Edward's girlfriend. Tanya Anderson._

"_Eddie!" I looked over at Edward just in time to see him cringe at the nickname. Even _I_ knew he hated when people called him 'Eddie'. The woman was a bitch. I had come to that conclusion the first day I met her. She put everyone around her down and every girl in a ten foot radius shied away from her just to keep away from hurtful comments._

_Edward had met Tanya on one of his flights. She was the flight attendant, a fact that still disgusts me. How she managed to convince people during training that she was capable of becoming a flight attendant I'll never know._

_Tanya finally made her way over in her four inch heels and the look on her face was already one of disgust. "Eddie, why are you sitting on the ground? That's completely unsanitary."_

"_Don't call me 'Eddie'," Edward calmly said before answering her. "And it's just grass Tanya. And besides, we're sitting on a blanket."_

"_It's still unsanitary," she whined. Edward rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking and I was unable to contain the giggle that escaped from my lips. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth when Tanya turned to glare at me. "Well don't you look pretty today _Isabella_," she sneered._

"_It's Bella," I muttered, looking down at my light blue sweater, dark wash skinny jeans, and black flats that Alice had forced me to wear. She even straightened my hair._

_I felt a poke in my side and turned to look at Alice who was giving me a soft smile, a smile that I couldn't help but return. She knew about the crush that I had on her much older brother which meant she also knew how much I despised his current girlfriend._

"_Why don't you sit down, Tanya," Edward said, trying to convince the wicked witch to sit next to him on the blanket. Tanya huffed but managed to sit down without much complaint._

"_So did he tell you?" Tanya said excitedly, causing us to look at Edward._

"_Tanya…" Edward glared._

"_We're getting married!" I felt my stomach drop into my stomach as she held her left hand out. There, on her ring finger, sat a beautiful gold ring._

_I averted my eyes from the offending ring and looked at Alice. She was staring at her brother with a look of pure disappointment. I would have expected her to start yelling. It's what she did after we first met Tanya. But she didn't. She was silent. She just stared at her brother who was staring at his new fiancé._

_I knew I never had a chance with Edward. He was beautiful. I was plain with my chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. There was nothing special about me._

_But that never stopped me from dreaming._

"_Bella and I are going to go," Alice said, snapping me out of my self beating._

"_What?" Edward asked, turning his eyes away from Tanya's. "We haven't been here that long." He was genuinely confused. It would have been cute if my heart weren't breaking right in front of him._

"_I, uh, just remembered I have a class this afternoon." It was a complete lie, but anything to get away from those two._

_Alice and I grabbed our stuff and left without another word or glance back._

"_I am so sorry, Bella," Alice said once we were out of ear shot._

"_Why are you sorry?"_

"_I know how much you like him."_

"_It doesn't matter Alice."_

"_Yes it does!" she shouted, causing me to jump._

"_This wasn't supposed to happen…" she muttered._

"_Alice?"_

"_Why didn't I see this…"_

"_Alice?"_

"_Damn it, he's not supposed to marry _her_…"_

"_Alice!" I finally shouted, grabbing my friend's attention. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I've seen it Bella…" she answered cryptically with a troubled look on her face._

"_Seen what?"_

"_Well…I haven't seen it…I've _felt_ it…"_

"_Felt _what_, Alice? What are you talking about?"_

"_You and Edward!" she shouted again. "I had this feeling when you two first met that there was something there. Something special. And when you two finally became friends I thought it was going to happen." She became angry again. "But then _she_ showed up and fucked everything up."_

_I was slightly scared by this 'feeling' but decided to push all the emotions aside and try and be happy for my friend._

"_Maybe we should just be happy for them, Alice," I voiced my previous thoughts. "He obviously loves her."_

"_Bullshit. That's not love, that's…" she thought for a second, "she has him under some sort of Evil Tanya spell or something." I couldn't help but laugh at my friend's reasoning for her brother marrying the Wicked Witch of the West._

"_Whatever Alice," I sighed. "Let's just go." Alice's face softened and she gently grabbed my hand to pull me into a hug._

"_He'll realize his mistake," she murmured, so quiet I wasn't sure I was I meant to hear it. "I just hope it's soon."_

My thoughts were interrupted by passengers boarding the plane. I hadn't realized that an hour and forty five minutes had gone by already. I quickly made my way to the front of the plane to stand next to Jess and Angela to greet the passengers, even though most of them were returning.

"Hey," Angela nudged me, "you okay? You looked like you were thinking about some intense stuff." I gave her a smile letting her know it was nothing to worry about. She returned my smile.

She knew exactly what I was thinking about.

We all separated once again to our separate cabins to recite our speeches once more. As I was reciting mine and demonstrating how to use the lap belt, I noticed the trouble making teenagers were no longer on this flight as well as most of the passengers in the Business class cabin. The only two returning passengers were the little girl and her father. I gave the little girl a reassuring smile as I continued my speech about what to do in case of emergency evacuation.

After making sure all seatbelts were securely fastened and all trays and seats were all in their upright positions I carefully made my way back to my own seat. Angela and Jess made their way back to their seats and buckled their seatbelts. Again we could feel the large aircraft being pushed backwards to prepare for takeoff. We were all quite relieved that this flight would only be about an hour long and we could quickly go to our hotel rooms for a long night's rest.

Since the flight was short, no meals were served, so Jessica, Angela, and I all sat in our seats and relaxed for the remaining hour.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent to Verona, Italy. Currently in Verona, it is 3:10 am Central European Summer Time and the weather is partly cloudy at fifty-seven degrees Fahrenheit. We have certainly enjoyed having you on board today, we hope to see you again real soon, and thanks again for flying Delta Airlines."

When the seatbelt light was back on, we began alerting passengers to turn off all electronic devices and have all trays and seats back up in their upright positions.

Jessica, Angela, and I were exhausted by the time the plane touched down in Verona, Italy. The plane taxied the runway for about fifteen minutes before finally stopping at the gate. We assisted tired passengers as they got their carry-on luggage from the over head bins.

Again, Jessica, Angela, Edward, Jacob, and I stood at the front of plane and wished everyone a good trip. We all let out a relieved and tired sigh when the last passenger was out of earshot.

_I am so sleeping late tomorrow_, I thought as I went through the aisles and picked up discarded blankets and pillows.

"Well I'm heading out," I heard Jacob say. "Vanessa's waiting for me." Vanessa is Jacob's wife and they completely adored each other. "I will see you guys later."

"Bye Jacob!" We all shouted after him as he grabbed his own luggage and walked the bridge connecting to the terminal.

"I need to go, too," Angela sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Ben's waiting for me and I'm practically sleepwalking." I gave each Jess and Angela a hug and waved to them as they walked off the plane.

I sighed as I began to squat down to get my own luggage but was grabbed behind by two muscular arms, keeping me from grabbing anything.

"Mmm," I sighed as I leaned back and the arms tightened. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"I missed you," Edward whined, "it's been too long."

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" I asked back, turning in his arms to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Almost twelve hours too long," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. "I saw you look away from me earlier." This made her blush.

"We're supposed to be professional," I giggled as I pushed me up against the wall of the cabin.

"I'll show them 'professional'", Edward growled.

"Edward," I gasped as he ran his arms up and down my sides and nipped at my ear. "Edward we can't do this here…"

"Yes we can," was his only response.

"Edward we…Jesus…we're on a _plane_."

"So?"

"We…you…I…ugh don't stop…" I could feel Edward smirk against my collar bone. He knew he'd won.

"It _is_ my plane. We can do whatever we want on it." I pulled away as much as I could to look at him square in the eye. Eyes that were pitch black with lust.

"Well in that case…."

* * *

Later, Edward and I were on the floor of the plane's cabin leaning up against the wall with my head leaning against his chest and his arm around my shoulders. The lights were dim and I knew I could fall asleep right there if I could.

"Are you ready?" Edward quietly asked.

"You're the second person to ask me that today."

"Well are you?" I lifted my head just enough to look at him. It was rare that Edward's insecurities would shine through, and when they did, it broke my heart.

"Edward, I'm _more_ than ready." Edward gave me a breathtaking smile and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips before picking up my left hand to kiss my fourth finger.

The finger where a beautiful silver platinum, three diamond ring sat.

About a month after I graduated from college and about two months from their wedding, Edward caught Tanya sleeping with another man; Jessica's then boyfriend Mike Newton. Edward was devastated. He really did think he loved her and catching her sleeping with someone else broke him.

It didn't take long for him to snap back. I was in flight attendant training when he found the courage to ask me out on a date. I didn't believe it at first. Edward Cullen asking me out? No way. He admitted to Alice actually pointing out how stupid he was for now asking me out in the first place when he realized that she was right. It took a while to get used to but after a few dates I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. We loved each other, and it wasn't long until we admitted our feeling to each other. And despite our age difference, Charlie and Renee accepted him instantly.

We dated up until last September, when he proposed. It was perfect. It was my birthday so I didn't suspect a thing. He always took me out to nice restaurants, and this was no different, except how nervous he was.

When he got down on one knee, the tears began to fall immediately. And the only word I could think was 'yes', which is what I repeated over and over after he actually asked the question.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Edward asked, pulling back to the present.

"You," I answered honestly.

"All good I hope," he teased.

"Definitely all good."

"I love you," he murmured softy into my ear.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

"We should probably go. It's four in the morning." No wonder I was so tired.

"Edward, if your sister wakes me up before noon tomorrow I'm going to kill her. I don't care if she's pregnant." he chuckled but he knew I was serious so he promised he would keep me safe from the evil pregnant fairy.

Alice had gotten married to her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. He was our bartender the same night we found out about Edward was getting married to Tanya. She laid her eyes on his and without warning she said "you're going to marry me someday". The man didn't even flinch. He gave her a smile, a nod of his head and said with a southern accent "yes ma'am".

The day after Christmas that same year, the two were married.

Alice and Esme were our wedding planners. They and the rest of our families and friends had flown over to Italy before us to get last minute things done and ready. Angela and her husband, Ben, Jessica, and Jacob and his wife Vanessa were coming as well.

I didn't realize how chilly it was until we stepped out of the airport. Since one hand was holding onto my suitcase, I could only wrap one arm around myself.

_It shouldn't be this cold in June_, I thought, irritated.

Edward ran up behind me with the keys to the rental car but stopped to take off his jacket to place it around my shoulders and giving me a kiss on my temple. He wrapped his free arm around me as we walked towards the car. We remained silent as we put our suitcases in the trunk and, like a gentleman, Edward opened the passenger side door for me before getting in to his side. He started up the car and after pulling out of the airport parking lot, he grabbed my hand over the center console.

"You ready?" he asked again. I gave him my best smile.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N: Did I just pull a Stephanie Meyer? Why yes, yes I did. Sorry. I'm not 18 yet and writing a lemon would be extremely awkward because I'm a total prude...so even when I am 18 (september 25!) I don't know how I'm going to do it... - bad choice of words... :|**

**Did you guys see the ending coming? I kind of hope not. I wanted it to be a surprise. :)**

**As for my research in this? I know not all of it is accurate. I can put a picture of the Delta uniforms on my profile so you can have your own visual. I'm not good at describing things. I even looked up what the weather was going to be like at the beginning of June in Italy. :P And I know during a layover and when there's only an hour left you switch flights. But then...that would mean no Edward and then there's no story. :)**


End file.
